Je ne l'aime pas
by imbored247
Summary: It had to be fate that her un-reliable partner left her hanging and it had to be fate that I had taken a left when my natural calling was to turn right. Our destiny was to be together, and my fate was to be with her.
1. Chapter 1

I never liked the stories that began with something that had to do with fate, destiny, and ridiculous propaganda that every single persons lives had a track that contained a bundle of something grater then people giving off the perception of fate and destiny. That was one thing I never liked, one thing that I witnessed, that I had grown to love.

I was working as a dentist, it had been one year since I had finished my residency under Dennis Nork, a fat faced, low life of a man. It was nauseating going to work every morning to comply with orders, and to leave for my two-hour lunch break and to return to mindless work that I once had a passion for, a profession that I had carried on from my childhood. On that two-hour lunch break I made a habit of turning right on Brooker to order a ham sandwich from a deli that sat adjacent from a drug store. My habit had grown my routine for the past year, until the day after of my year anniversary of my job that I had grown to hate. The day after, I went left, and I walked until I found a bar, a bar that I passed everyday to get to work and everyday to get home.

I had not lived in Washington for very long, I moved after my schooling in Colorado to begin my residency. My profession moved from adult to pediatrician, and began moonlighting cleaning dog's teeth. In my short time living in the area I had only been to a handful of places. Those places only being the deli, the drug store, the practice, and my apartment. I had passed the bar 1080 days in a row and never once did I bother to peek inside.

I meet her that day, I meet her because the only empty seat was next to hers, she sat at the bar, chatting to the bar tender about pointless things, most likely trying to pass the time as she sat nursing a drink that became to watered down by melted ice to know what was it started out as. It came off strange to me to that so many people came to a bar at one in the afternoon on a Wednesday. But because of the over flow of the crowed I was drawled to take a seat next to her.

The barkeep cocked his head to look at me and to take my order. He took my drink request and shuffled to the side to grab a glass. Waiting for him, my eye gazed over to look at the woman I sat next to. She didn't catch attention like most girls at bars. Her hair was pushed back behind her ears, her apparel, a dull gray skirt and matching jacket that hung over the bar chair. Her looks were ordinary, nothing special, and I felt bad thinking so.

The bar tender skidded back with my drink in his hand, I slid him my card and assured him I wouldn't be having another one.

"Would you mind if I used your phone again?" the woman asked her voice clenched as if she was biting her teeth.

The man handed her the wireless landline and shuffled off to a couple at the other side of the bar. The woman dialed a number speedily, as if the number was trapped in her fingers aching to get out. I could hear the ring as it continued halting with the dial tone.

"It's me," she sighed turning to look over her shoulder "I've been waiting for hours, it would be nice to hear from you…" she hung the phone up and placed it on the bar. She tapped on the notched table with her nails and turned her sight to look at me, catching me, staring. "can I help you?" she asked, her tone turning defensive, her bare eyes glaring, awaiting my answer.

"My bad" I whispered taking a sip of my drink, watching as she turned her head so that I was now staring at her profile. I began observing her face her cheek, contorted by the light, seamlessly thinned to the bone. Her nose rounding to a point, and her lips a dull pink.

A few months later I learned that she had been waiting, and had been stood up by her partner, she was always waiting for him. He had asked her to meet at that bar and she waited close to twelve hours for him until I asked if I could buy her dinner. She admitted that the only reason she said yes was because she was starved and left her money at home, not expecting to be waiting long for her appointment with her coworker.

It had to be fate that her un-reliable partner left her hanging and it had to be fate that I had taken a left when my natural calling was to turn right. Our destiny was to be together, and my fate was to be with her.


	2. Chapter 2

"He is the most un-reliable jerk I have ever met!" She steamed, storming from the living room to her bedroom where I was sitting, cross legged, looking over a felid report she had asked me to prof-read. "He told me to 'wait in the car, I'll only be a minute'" said mocked a deeper tone and shook her head, red hair falling in her face as she continued her ranting "I waited for an hour! One whole hour before he called me from an airport telling me he need to go 'follow a lead' and he just hung up!" she huffed, plopping down on the bed next to me, creasing the sheets.

I peeked over to look at her, my eyes drifting somewhere that if she caught me looking she would pinch my arm and scold at me, her face would blush, becoming a similar color to her hair. I retracted my eyes to look at her face, it had become clammy with frustration, her hair sticking to her forehead. I reached over to move the strands, but she pushed my arm away. "Why are you so persistent on becoming close to him?" I asked uncrossing my legs, my left foot loosing feeling and sending static through the limbs.

"Do I detect jealousy?" she huffed, chuckling, as I scrunched my nose.

"No!" I objected, moving off the bed "its tiring to have to always hear about him, standing you up, and you following him around like a lost dog!"

She stopped talking then, getting up, taking her felid report to the other room and entering her living room. I heard her desk chair peel away against the floor and I heard her groan as she stretched out her small body. I put lumbered over to the door to put on my shoes. I bent over to slip my heel in the brown leather shoe tugging on the knot to keep it tight. I shuffled over to the dinning table, grabbing my coat and slipping the dense fabric over my shoulders.

I watched her, her small thin fingers tapping and clicking away at the keyboard. I could tell that she wasn't paying attention to what she was writing, I knew she was thinking about him.

I opened my mouth to say goodbye but decided to leave the thick silence alone, knowing that adding to the fog of aggression would land me in the dog house where he was, and unlike him, I never got to come out.

I pressed the dimly light button that rested on the wall, the depiction of it had been worn out so that the only indication of what the buttons meant was their position was placed. The elevator doors creeked opened and I was met with a face that made my fingers curl to fists, and my skin go frigid, like a dog's fur when approached with something endangering.

He looked rugged, his hair tossed in different directions, his suite matted with dirt and socked with water that made his one-size-to-big trousers cling to his legs.

"Fox." I said coldly, stepping into the elevator.

"Mulder." He corrected me, as he stepped off. My imagination drifted as my mind concocted a scenario where he fell threw the crack separating the elevator to the forth level floor.

It had been three days since I had last spoken to her, I kept telling myself that it was a case she was working over time on, but I couldn't help but feel cut from the loop, missing the late night phone call from her motel room, as she told me about the events she partook in.

I drove past her apartment, hopping to see the light of her bedroom window to be on. It wasn't. As I drove past once more I pulled up to the curb, felling around my glove compartment for the "in care of emergency" key. I knew she would not have been pleased knowing I was coming un announced, that I was entering in a non-emergency crisis. But if he can do it then why can't I?

I knocked, no answer, "Dana?" no answer, I shoved the key into the slot to unlock when the door swung open; an answer.


End file.
